One Night With The Prince
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Bulma has a fantasy that she would like fulfilled, involving her husband and a certain naive, but eager warrior.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it :(**

**A/N: Threesome stories are hard to find for these guys, but I really want it, so I'm going to write one myself. This is the first part; it's purpose is mostly to set up the 'sort-of plot' and give you an idea of their relationship dynamic. **

* * *

><p>Bulma swallowed nervously, her painted lips twitching as they tried in vain to form a smile while under the harsh, cold gaze of her husband. A glass twirled lazily in his hand, cubes of ice swishing around in the amber liquid as he eyed her carefully without giving her the slightest glimpse into his thoughts.<p>

The woman's hands were twisted in her lap, palms breaking out in sweat as her glass of red wine sat forgotten on the table between them. His eyes lowered to her mouth as she bit down on her plump bottom lip, and she could tell by the strong set of his jaw that he wasn't going speak, no matter how long she waited.

"We don't have to do it," She said softly, with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "It's just something I've thought about."

Vegeta looked down at his glass and then raised it to his lips, clearly needing more alcohol in his system to be able to properly handle this conversation. With no hint of discomfort, he drained the remainder of the scotch and placed the empty glass on the table.

"You've done many things for me, woman, and I owe you a great deal," He began, and Bulma's cheeks flushed at the statement, surprised that he spoke so calmly, let alone complimented her in such a way. "But I don't know if I can do this for you."

Disappointment flashed in her blue eyes and she quickly blinked it away, but not before he saw it. He rolled his own eyes and sat forward, leaning against the table. Bulma licked her lips and picked up the wine glass, taking a large, unladylike gulp, preparing herself for whatever else he had to say.

"Why would you want that, anyway? Just because my hatred for Kakarot has," Vegeta paused, trying to think of a suitable word, "… _lessened_ over the years doesn't mean I would ever do… _that_ with him. Just because I don't want to beat his face every time I see him doesn't mean I want to…"

"Beat his meat?" Bulma offered, letting out a slight giggle.

Vegeta lifted his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation. He had long since become used to his wife's occasionally vulgar language, and instead of berating her, he simply tried to ignore it.

"For lack of a better term," He grumbled, standing up to retrieve the bottle of scotch from the liquor cabinet. He poured himself another generous glass and sat down again, keeping the bottle nearby in case he needed it again.

It had only been during the last few years of his life that he allowed himself to consume alcohol. Before then, he'd never let his senses be dulled with any kind of substance. However, over his years with the woman, he'd found that her carefree nature was rubbing off on him. He now allowed himself to indulge once in a while, finding that he actually enjoyed evenings when he and Bulma "let loose", as she called it.

Tonight's theme had taken a strange turn, however, and he eyed the glass in his hand warily, trying to remember how it had come to this point. They had been talking about something fairly ordinary and then suddenly the woman changed the subject and asked him if he had any "fantasies." The tips of his ears had gone red and he cleared his throat as her foot began caressing his leg under the table, trying to coax it out of him. It had never really been something he thought about. He didn't carefully think out or plan their encounters in his mind, they just happened. If he wanted her in the pool, in the kitchen, in the car… if he damn well wanted her while they were up in mid-air over West City, he made it happen.

"Come on, no costumes you'd like me to wear? No secret fetishes you've never told me about?"

"No," He answered with a cocked brow. "Besides you wearing your heels in bed occasionally, I have no 'fetish.'"

She had quirked her lips to the side and looked down, slowly stroking the stem of her wine glass in thought.

"I have a fantasy," She spoke softly, dragging her sapphire gaze up meet his. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Well, if you don't tell me then I can't make it happen," He said, almost mockingly and she inhaled deeply, preparing to continue.

"I sometimes think about you and I… and Goku, together," The last part came out in a rush of breath and she forced herself to maintain eye contact with the man across from her to gauge his reaction.

The silence in the room was suddenly overwhelming as Vegeta stared at her. At first, his brain had stopped working completely, momentarily shut down by her words. Then, once his mind had fully processed the idea she was suggesting, he wasn't sure whether to shout or burst out laughing at the absurdity of it. Judging by her nervous wide-eyed gaze, neither of those things would be a suitable reaction, so instead he kept his expression as neutral as possible.

Images of himself and the lower-class Saiyan doing explicit things began popping into his head. Oddly enough, he found he wasn't disgusted, a fact that was puzzling in itself. He shook his head, thinking he couldn't possibly go through with such a thing. She would simply have to accept that.

But his silence on the subject did not seem to dissuade her.

"There's just something about two powerful, gorgeous men going at it that makes me hot," She sighed, tracing the lip of her wine glass with a delicate finger. "I mean, imagine the things you could do for each other and I could watch, or participate… if you were comfortable with that."

Vegeta leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest while listening to her ramblings.

"And to make it easier for you, Goku already said he was fine with being the bottom, for the first time anyway-"

The prince shot up in his seat again, slamming his hand on the table and cutting her off. "You've talked to Kakarot about this?"

A blush settled across Bulma's cheeks and she sucked in her lower lip, nodding slightly. The look of disbelief on his face nearly made her wince, thinking she'd just ruined any chance of her plan coming to fruition.

"Why the hell would he know about this… before me? Or at all?!" His voice rose in volume and Bulma raised her hands, reminding him not to get so loud, lest he wake up the household.

"Oh, it just popped up in conversation when I went to visit. Chi Chi told me she has no energy for him anymore and he's been driving her crazy, so really, this could benefit everyone."

"That damn harpy knows about this too?!" Vegeta asked incredulously, rubbing a hand over his reddened face. "Did you talk to everyone about this, _except _me? What about that weakling ex-boyfriend of yours? Does he want to jump in too?"

At that, Bulma had to press her lips together to keep from laughing, but he didn't miss the way her shoulders shook. He sighed through clenched teeth, the anger draining from his body when he caught the glimmer of humour in her eyes.

"No, not him. I did say _powerful_ men, didn't I?" She snorted, knowing the joke would lighten the atmosphere. She personally didn't believe Yamcha was a weakling, but if Vegeta was comparing the man to himself, then truly, there was no contest.

Sure enough, the corners of his mouth twitched up and he grumbled, "Hn."

Hesitantly, Bulma reached across the table, taking his hand in hers. This was not going at all how she had pictured it. He hadn't broken anything or disappeared yet, which was good, but the wine had her fumbling over her words, struggling to find the proper way to ask him, or coax him into consenting to her wishes.

"It would mean so much to me if we could try this. I've fantasized about the two of you quite a bit and-"

"Why are you fantasizing about Kakarot?" He spat, eyebrows furrowed.

"No, it's not like that," She rushed on, knowing what he was really asking; was she attracted to Goku? Was he not enough?

"I just want to watch you with someone else, it's a fairly common fantasy. That someone else just happens to be Goku. You two would just be amazing together, I know it. And if I could get in there for a little action too, then even better," She added with a naughty grin, the one that made his heart beat a little faster.

"So, not only would I have to let Kakarot touch me, but he would touch you as well?" He asked warily.

"Maybe a little," She answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

"And Kakarot has already agreed to this?"

"He actually seemed pretty excited about the idea. Something tells me he's had his own fantasies about you before," Bulma said with a wink and Vegeta clenched his teeth.

Silence settled over them again and Bulma picked up her wine glass, finishing off the last few sips. She watched her husband's face as he stared out the window at nothing in particular, his eyes narrowed pensively. The seconds ticked by but she said nothing. If he was quiet, it meant he was thinking, and considering the idea at all was better than him flat out rejecting it.

Vegeta could feel his wife's eyes studying him carefully while she waited for him to make his decision. His preferences weren't so narrow that he balked at the idea of being in bed with another man. He had, after all, been around the universe and done things people would consider much more bizarre. But, being in bed with both his woman _and_ another man seemed like it would be crowded. Would he be growling at Kakarot every time he touched Bulma? That would certainly make things awkward. He would need to relinquish some control and be entirely certain and secure in their relationship. Which he was, the blue-haired woman being the only person he trusted completely. And he had to admit, the thought of Kakarot on his knees, taking a good pounding from his prince sounded quite tempting.

After what felt like forever, Vegeta turned his gaze back to his wife and she gave him a small smile, reassuring him that whatever his decision, she would support it. He gave her a curt nod and the smile became a full blown grin as she practically leapt over the table into his lap.

"How did I get so lucky?" She murmured against his lips in between kisses.

Vegeta threaded his fingers in her soft, blue hair, silently asking himself the same question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I tried my best to keep them in character, considering the subject matter. Hopefully there's other people in the world who also like this idea/pairing. If you guys are interested, the next chapter will contain the naughty parts :D**


End file.
